Fear Itself
by 1plus1equal
Summary: Side story from Unconditionally. Itachi didn't know trying to do something nice, would have him fighting for his life. As the darkest night of his life continues Itachi learn the 'The greatest fear of all...Was noting compare'd to HIM.' Contains Con-Non. Viewer discretion is advised! AU.


**This one of the one-shots I promised but it now a two-shot, this one is for "Unconditionally", about what happened to Itachi when he left Sasuke. Okay! so on with it then yes?**

**This is not beta'ed, like I always say and I do doubt this will be! So if there's a problem with that then this story is not for you, because I am human and I make mistakes so HA! **

**I don't own Naruto, did it really need to be said?**

**READ&REVIEW**

1+1=**The Greatest fear...I fear it self.**

"Ah come on Daichi, you was first the last time." The wine was followed by the stomping of feet as the dark hair boy watched his blond friend continue to run. Not wanting to be left behind, the frustrated boy ran to catch up with the boy called Daichi, not caring that he had forgotten the reason he stopped running in the first place.

"Aww, come on you can be first next time promise." Both knew that the dirty blond would say anything not to be it again.

Laugher followed as both boys played in the field, they didn't stray to far from their homes seeing as it was already late in the afternoon. The grass was over grown making it hard to see very far as they ran from each other playing.

"Haha, come on your not even trying catch m-ahhh-" The air fell from his lungs as the mid-fall fright hit him, Daichi broke his fall by landing on his bent his legs to his chest the boy named Daichi hisses in pain. But before the young boy could continue to moan in pain Daichi went to get up and start playing again when he notice something, or rather someone looking closer he saw that it was a person or looked like a person. The body was unmoving as it laid there, Daichi admittedly thinking the person was dead.

"Why did you stop-Woo, w-wha-at's that!" The second boy asked pointing historically.

"How should I know?" Daichi always considered himself the bravest out of the both of them. Taking the self proclaimed title seriously the dirty blond picked up a stick and poked at the seemingly dead body.

"Maybe we should get help." The burnet whispered still standing away.

"Yeah, get help...hurry!"

1+1=**19**** hours earlier...**

Itachi sighed keeping his eyes on the road, he really didn't want to drive Sasuke to the concert but he also didn't want his brother mopping at home any longer either. Playing with the long stand of hair that had escape the low pony tail, the older Uchiha stopped at the corner where Sasuke's friends stud. He-himself has only met some of the teens standing along the side of the building for a brief few minutes though out the many years.

All he wanted at the moment was to go home and sleep, but he needed to get something from the store. Once Sasuke stepped out the car closing the door, Itachi wasted no time pulling off. _The store and then home_. Itachi thought blinking slowly, he hadn't gotten much sleep as of late thanks to his studies. Making him more irritable and frustrated as the days went by.

He just needed a break, not that he will tell anyone that. He is Itachi-fucking-Uchiha after all, the prodigy son and Mr. perfect, Sasuke's scarcatic words not his. He knew what people thought of him, and defiantly what he family thought of him and what they want him to be. But they don't know is that they put allot of pressure on him even when they don't notice they do.

**Buzz Buzz**

Startled the long hair burnet reached into his pocket pulling out this phone. It was a message from Deidara, one of his close friends he sometime hanged out with. Deidara was what people would call a crack-head, but a very functional crack head at was the kind of crack-head that walk and talked just fine, the only thing it did was make Deidara talk about himself in third person. Itachi wasn't into drugs, it was never his thing and it seem to really not agree with him, most times making him really sick the next day.

_**'I need you to pick something up for me pleasseee, I will owe you big time.'-D**_

_'Why can't you do it?.'-I_

_**'Sasori won't let me use his car, come on man please I really need this stuff.'-D**_

_'Shit, fine what's the address, only because you helped me out later Saturday..the only reason'-I_

_'__**Thanks I'ma text it to you.'-D**_

Itachi sighed pinching his nose bridge as he glanced at his phone again. It wasn't to long since he dropped off Sasuke in front of the concert, and he was hopping this wouldn't taken longer than it needs to. Looking over at the address, he wouldn't help but want to text Deidara back and tell him he not about to go to the other side of town to get him shit that would make him see rainbows and ponies. Deciding against it Itachi continued on, from small town houses, to big run down apartment buildings. It wasn't often he come to this side of the city, if anything he's only been on the side of town a hand full of times.

He finally came to a stop once he saw the numbers on the building was right. Looking up at the tall run down apartment complex, pushing the small buzzer Itachi waited, a big part of him hopping the person wouldn't answer at all. _Welp I tried_.

The door pushed back before it finally creek open, inside was dark and only a eye poked out. The building was musty, Itachi could smell it from where he stood. Rocking back and forth Itachi waited for the man on the other side to say something, or at least tell him to leave, what he was looking for wasn't there.

"You are?" A deep raspy voice asked.

"Deidara sent me." The eye looked him up and down before letting him in. Itachi had been hoping the man would just pass him the stuff so he could go on his marry way without having to step foot in that place. Even rats and roaches wouldn't want to step foot in that place much less live there.

The hallway was dark, and the smell had double ten fold making Itachi want to gag. There was a small light coming from the door at the end of the hallway. The light led to a large open room, that comprised of a couch, tv and a flat mattress the laid on the floor off to the side of the room. Looking about Itachi waited for the man to get him the stuff he needed so he could leave and never look back.

What Itachi didn't expect was for a hand to run down his back and land on his ass. Spinning Itachi pushed the taller man back, readying himself for whatever that came next. The smaller male finally got to see some of the man's features, the man was tall-allot taller than Itachi's 5'11 stature. The only light in the room was behind the man, the glow blocking Itachi sight to see what the man full looked like. _Blue hair?_

"What the fu-." Than man lugged side stepping Itachi's punch as it did so. Off balance the man took the opportunity to reach around himself for something. The hit that came next, knocked Itachi to the ground, his vision graying at the corners. Itachi tried to move but his limbs wouldn't respond to any of his commands, only jerking ever so slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Itachi tried again to get up, only to have the blue hair man step on his back holding him down.

"Shouldn't you know, Deidara send you for his stuff right? Stuff he hasn't been paying for." The foot that is holding him down get much heavier, making he harder to breathe or even try to get up again.

"What's that have to do with me!?...Get off!"

"Everything, one long night with you is my payment for the stuff, pretty boy." The foot was taken away only to be replaced with the man sitting on Itachi's lower back. Itachi could tell the man wasn't fully sitting on him, or he would have been crushed-hell the man was a monster with a got-damn monster body.

"Don't you dare touch me you faggot." The hit that came next really did knock the fallen Uchiha out this time. The hit cause Itachi to hit his head on to the cold wooden floor blow.

Itachi didn't stay out for long, blinking and looking around he tried to figure out what was happening around him. The hit only made him black out for a few seconds-or maybe a little more than that it seems. The bigger male had move Itachi onto the bed that laid in the corner. The bed is empty without any kind of covering to it, the stains alone told him that this bed been thought allot and had seen better days.

The male had laid him on his stomach, hand next to his head. Itachi couldn't help but notice the mans hand was a taint of blue, he didn't know why he even notice this considering what was happen at the moment. Now that he was thinking about, Itachi was sure when the man had let him in, when the light hit the man for just a second all of him looked blue-ish not just the hair.

Itachi wasn't delusional enough not to know what the man was about to do to him, he wish he was though. The touches, disgusted him-he'd never been with a man before and he never wanted to be. Kicking his legs the Itachi tried hitting the man, trying to kick the man off of him. All that earned him was the man pushing him further into the the dirty mattress that smelt of urine and something else he couldn't place hitting his nose. The lashes that held his pants up was loosen with one hard tug to one end, allowing the man to pull down his comfortable fitting sweat pants.

"Don't do this." Itachi tried to reason. At least reason enough for the man to give him an opening to get away.

His underwear was the next to go, the air chilling his once warm butt cheeks. For some reason Itachi remember some tv stories of how people pretend to be somewhere else to detach themself from this act, but then again he never heard about it happening to guys. He just never thought someone wanted to be in his ass that bad, that they would take it by force. Okay, maybe that's not completely true he just didn't think it would happen. In his world it just doesn't happen that way.

"If you just loosen up, you would even enjoy this too." To make his point the man, ran his hand down the crack of Itachi's ass. Two finger testing the tensing hole, Itachi tried tightening himself, but all that seem to do is make his anus burn ass the fingers pushed in.

1+1=**To Be Continue...**

**Okay so that's the first part of this two-shot. The next chapter will be full of con-non and not just once but a few times, so I don't know if I should post that chapter censored for not. Ya'll let me know if I should or not, I don't wanna offend anyone.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WAY LONGER!**

**READ&REVIEW!**


End file.
